Ron's Discovery
by The Hogwart's High Inquisitors
Summary: Harry put his arms around Ginny and held her close while looking at the others pairs practicing their defenses. As Harry looked round the room he saw Ron looking back at him, he quickly let go of Ginny and moved to the right a little. Then Ron went back t
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters The D.A Meeting 

"Ok, Neville the thing to do is aim your wand at the Hermione and say the spell." Harry said to Neville while trying help him aim.

Harry stopped helping Neville and moved on to help more pairs. As Harry looked around he saw Ginny standing alone in the back of the Room of Requirement, which was now a training area for the D.A meetings.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Ginny as he leaned in to kiss her. Ginny kissed back.

"I am ok. How is everyone doing?" Ginny stated. "Ron is trying to butt into our 'relationship'. He is trying to find out what we do alone. But of course he is very bad at finding out things."

Harry put his arms around Ginny and held her close while looking at the others pairs practicing their defenses. As Harry looked round the room he saw Ron looking back at him, he quickly let go of Ginny and moved to the right a little. Then Ron went back to battling with Seamus.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and pulled her behind a bookshelf. "Ron keeps looking over at us. He looks like he wants to come over here and punch my lights out."

"He is over protective of me. It is like he doesn't trust you. Maybe you should talk to him. I mean he has reason to think we are sleeping together, for the fact that we are, but he is becoming a pain in my and your butt." Ginny explained.

"Ok, I'll talk to him and you have to talk to Hermione. She won't speak to me, she is still mad that I slept with you." Harry explained to Ginny. "She thinks I wasn't thinking right when we did IT and that I forced you to do it. She is off her rocker."

So Harry and Ginny went out from behind the bookshelf and Ginny went towards Hermione and Harry went towards Ron. They both pulled the two aside and started to talk.

"Hermione can I have a word?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Harry wanted me to talk to you. You have to speak to Harry. He didn't force me I wanted to do it. So get over it and speak to Harry!"

"I know he didn't force you, but he still did it with you. He and you should have not have done it. You both should wait till you were older. I guessed I would speak to him again. Happy." Hermione answered.

"Ron can I speak to you in private." Harry asked Ron. "Ron do you think you can back off. You aren't giving us any room to breathe."

"Harry, she is my sister. I have to watch after her." Ron answered in whispered of rage.

"I know you care about her, but so do I. You can trust me!" Harry said in responds.

Ron looked around thinking about what Harry had just said. "Fine. I will try to back down."

Harry and Ginny walked back to the bookshelves and started to talk to each other. Ron saw this and walked behind the closest bookshelf to listen to their conversation.

"Ron said he would give has some room." Harry said to Ginny. "He sounded a little mad when I guessed him."

"That's Ron for you." Ginny said. "Hermione said that she will still talk to you. So everything is ok. Ron will leave us alone once I a while and Hermione is talking to you again."

Ginny leaded in and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry pulled his arms around her and they kept on kissing. As Ron watched them French kiss he made his hand into a fist. Then the two stopped kissing.

"Ok. So I will meet you here tomorrow after supper." Harry said to Ginny has he pulled her into a hug. "If anyone asks we are coming here to do homework, Ok."

Harry and Ginny walked out from behind the bookshelf and walked up to the front of the room. Ron was still behind the other bookshelf thinking what would they be doing here if not homework.

Harry called to everyone. "It is time to leave." Everyone got into fours and left. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry walked back to the common room and went to bed.

As Ron layed in bed he thought of about what Harry had said. '_So I will meet you here tomorrow after supper. If anyone asks we are coming here to do homework, Ok.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Completing the Puzzle 

The next morning Ron woke early to get head start on spying on Harry and Ginny. Ron got dressed and went down to the common room. There were only a few people. Among the few was Hermione. Ron didn't want Hermione finding out about his plan to spy on Harry and Ginny so he took a seat on the couch across the room.

Then around a half hour later a lot more people came down including Ginny and Harry. The two walked hand in hand and headed over to Hermione. The three started to Ron couldn't hear, but he had to stay. The three walked out of the room for breakfast. Ron ran up to the boys' dormitory and went to Harry's bed where to took Harry's invisibility cloak from his trunk. Ron quickly pulled the cloak over him and went to breakfast.

The Great Hall was almost completely empty. Ron spotted his sister down at the end of the table. He walked as quietly as possible. When he got to them and stopped to listen.

"You know Ron is going to find sooner or later." Hermione said to the couple. "Yea. Ron can kind of slow some times, but he isn't stupid. He'll put and two and two together and he'll know the answer."

"Yea. Hermione he'll put two and two together and get 4. Don't worry so much." Harry said with some sarcasm.

Ginny had her head on Harry shoulder and he was pushing her hair out of eyes. Ron had his fist balled up ready to strike, but he didn't hit Harry just thought about it. Ron could see Ginny started to drift to sleep in Harry's arms. That made him want to hit Harry even more then before. Ron couldn't help thinking that Harry was taking advantage of his little innocent sister.

"You know Hermione I hate to leave Ron out of the loop, but if didn't I wouldn't be in the loop anymore. I would be died. He would and most definitely kill me!" Harry explained.

Ron didn't understand what he meant by 'out of the loop', but he knew it would end with Harry getting the shit kicked out of him. Ron had enough he walked out of the Great Hall and took off the cloak and stuffed in his back. Then he walked back in to the Great Hall toward the three. He sat down and stuffed his face full of food. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry noticed that he was very angry about something.

"Are you ok, Ron? You look angry!" Hermione said while looking at Harry and Ginny like it was their fault for making him mad.

"ufchngi uoy!" Ron said with his mouth full of stuffing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Ron cleared his mouth of food and said it again.

"Fuck… you!" Ron said again to her face.

Hermione looked like she was getting ready to cry, but instead she slapped him in the face. Then Hermione got up and walked away and Harry and Ginny followed.

Later after supper Ron went for a walk. He remembered that Ginny and Harry were to meet in the Room of Requirement, but he didn't care anymore; didn't care what they did. As Ron walked passed a group of girls he heard what one of them said.

"Yea. Lavender heard that to. Potter bedded her. I always thought him and Hermione would end up to together." Parvati said. Ron was listening closely, but one of the girls saw him listening and they moved somewhere else to talk. Ron wanted to here what the girl was saying so he took out the invisibility cloak and walked behind the cloak.

"In my opinion, I think Potter took advantage of Weasley." Lavender stated.

Ron couldn't finish hearing the conversation cause the girls went into the girls bathroom. Ron was clueless he wondered how Harry could be taking advantage of him. Then he realized that they were talking about Harry taking advantage of him, but his sister! When realized this he was off to kill his now ex- friend Harry Potter!


	3. Chapter 3

The Beat Down

Ron was half way to the Gryffindor common room when he remembered Harry saying that they were going to the Room of Requirement after supper. So Ron turned around and went to the seventh floor. When he finally reached the seventh floor he raced to where the Room was located. When got to the place he thought real hard on what he needed '_I need to save my sister, I need to save my sister, I need to save my sister.' _Then a door appeared. Ron grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It was locked! So he took out his wand and opened it.

Ron entered the room just in time to see Harry on top of Ginny, with their clothes still on their backs. Ron froze where he stood watching the two make out. Harry and Ginny were passionately kissing, while Ginny put her fingers through Harry's hair and Harry pushed his hands up and down Ginny's front. Ron couldn't stand to see his sister being touched and grabbed all over, but he still didn't move to stop them from going any further.

Ron was so disgusted by the scene in front of him that he looked away. Harry took off Ginny's shirt and bra and threw them to the side. Then, while still passionately kissing, Harry started to once again grab her breast. Ron looked up at that exacted moment and saw what Harry was doing. Ron ran up to Harry and pulled him off his sweet, innocent, little, sister.

"Get the hell off my sister!" Ron said as he pushed Harry to the floor. Ron took off his school robe and put it around Ginny. Ginny was going red in the face because her brother just saw her breasts. "Is this what you guys weren't fuckin' telling me about? That Harry has been grabbing and touching you and you have been letting him." Ginny was on the brink of eyes and Harry was looking at Ron in pissed off kind of way.

"Who do you think you are, touching my sister that way?" Ron screamed at Harry. "She just a little girl you bastard!"

"Shut the hell up Ron." Ginny yelled at Ron. "This isn't the first time he's touched me. And you know what Ron, I like being touched that way."

Ron was completely stunned at Ginny's tone of her voice and by what she had said. Ron's face turned into a grim and disgusted expression. He couldn't believe what she was saying. _She liked being touched that way_. That it wasn't _the first time he's touched her that way_. Ron couldn't handle it he turned around and walked out the room and down to the Gryffindor common room. When Ron walked into the common room his eyes met with Hermione's.

"Hi Ron. Are you ok?" Hermione said as she looked into Ron tearful eyes.

"You knew didn't you and you didn't tell me!" Ron was yelling loud enough for the whole common room to hear. Luckily, the room was empty at the time. "I know you know about Harry and Ginny. I can see it in your eyes. How could you keep this from me! I am your best friend, you are my best friend and so was Harry! Well I thought you two were my friends. I guess I was wrong wasn't I!"

Both Ron and Hermione had tears streaming down their faces. "Ron I wanted to tell…" Hermione was interrupted. Ron turned around and walked away toward the boys' dormitory. Ron walked into the boys' dormitory and slammed the door behind him. He walked toward his bed flopped down and laid there till he fell asleep an hour later.

In the Room of Requirement

Hermione was pacing back in forth biting her nails looking very distraught. "But you should have seen him he was so, so sad. Her had tears in his eyes. Don't you care? He is our best friend and we hurt him." Hermione finished.

"He's not my friend!" Ginny said stubbornly. Hermione gave her a disappointed look. "Well, he isn't. He is my brother not my friend."

"Well, even if you only see him as a brother he Harry and my friend and we hurt him." Hermione said to Ginny and Harry. Ginny nodded in agreement, but Harry.

"We hurt him, he hurt me. He threw me to the floor. I have bruises all down my arms because of him." Harry was saying while showing the bruises on his arms to Hermione and Ginny. Ginny looked sympathetic, but Hermione just looked at him with tears in her eyes and said. "There are more important things at steak, like your Ron's feelings. He is probably feeling really sad and alone right now. We didn't tell him what was going on and if we told him in a clam fashion, where he could have said it was ok for you two, we just let him find out on his own, which made it worse."

Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement now. Harry had a grim look on his face and Ginny was looking at the ground hoping a answer would come out of the floor like Nearly Head Headless Nick did sometimes in the Great Hall.

They all agreed that they would go talk to him in the morning. The three very sad friends walked back to the common room and went into their dormitories. As Harry walked over to his bed he noticed Ron laying face down on his bed snoring like he always did. A wash of guilt came over Harry. This guilt keep Harry up a night think.


End file.
